Bad Bad Bella
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Dont you hate how in twilight Bella is a punk? Well she isnt in this story! Read it, love it, review it.
1. Chapter 1

**_I SEE THAT ALOT OF PEOPLE LIKE BELLA/JACOB SO IM DOING MY OWN SPIN OFF TO THE PAIR._**

**_READ AND REVIEW._**

Walking from the airport I took the blunt from behind my ear and lit it. Inhealing the wonderful smell I looked up and checked my surroundings. Hearing someone calling my name I turned towards the voice.

" Bella right? " A tall man that had sun kissed skin asked.

" Thats me. Who are you and what the hell do you want. " I said taking another puff from my blunt and blowing it in his face.

" Im Sam. I work with your dad. He told me to pick you up. " The man said looking at me from head to toe.

Today I had on a leather half cut vest that showed my belly ring and spiral tattoo around my belly, an all black pencil skirt that had the word _deadly_ on my crotch, and some 6 inch heels that where all black.

Im only 5'0 so even with heels on im still short. Fixing my side bang that stopped at my chin I checked to see if my pin curls where still in place. Waking toward the sun kissed man I stuck a hand out.

" Bella baby, whats your name? " I said and almost laughed when I seen his eyes go wide.

" Little bella? " The man asked

" Ahaha Yeah. Thats what happens when you live in New York and eat jiffy corn bread. Like my booty? " I said turning to he could see my ass.

Seeing his eyes go wide I laughed again. I was funny to mess with people.

" My name is Sam by the way. " The man said snapping out of the shock he was in.

" Thats good for you. That you know your name and all that is. Now im going to the car. If you forget what that is it is the big metal thing with wheels. And tell Charlie not to send the cruiser next time. " I say as I stomp out my blunt and walk to the spot where I see a cop car. Finding the car un-locked I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Feeling Sam get into the car I looked out the window. _He wont find you here Bella_ I thought to myself as we started rolling down the street. About 15 minutes later we stopped outside of the house I came to every christmas, thanksgiving, and birthday.

Getting out of the car I looked around to see other cars in the drive way.

" Chief was so happy about you coming home he threw a party. " Sam said as he came around the car with my bags.

Feeling a weird pull in my chest I walked to the front door and walked in the house only to see people looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths.

" Daddy? " I yell with a smile on my face.

Running from the other room was my father who stopped short when he saw my appearance.

" Bella... Well interesting change hunny. " he said as he took my new look in.

Looking around the house I seen people who where all looking back at me. Moving from one foot to another I put a hand on my hip and looked down at the hard wood floors.

" Hey dad. " I said Looking back up smiling.

Pulling him into a hug I heard a bark from behind me. Looking back I seen a little wolf who was looking at me and growling. Falling to my knees I pulled the dog to my lap.

" WHats your problem? " I said while running my hands through his fur.

He stopped growling and looked up at my face. Tilting his head to the side cutely he continued to look at me.

" Wanna see something? " I told the dog.

Pulling up my skirt a little I showed the dog my tattoo of a wolf howling at the moon. Seeing the tattoo the wolf pup started to lick my face and I laughed.

" Thats amazing bella. " I heard my father say

" What is? " I say looking up and around the room to see the look of shock on people's faces.

" That cocoa likes you. He doesn't like anyone but the pa... Never mind. I like you tattoo hunny. " he said trying to change the subject.

Getting up from the ground I dusted off my hands and brushed down my skirt and looked around the room. Seeing a girl step up I felt my body automatically teance.

I think she noticed because she stopped her moments and stuck a hand out.

" Hi im Emily. " she said with a pretty smile.

Slapping her hand away I pulled her into a hug while smiling.

" Bella" I said holding her at arms length seeing a big smile on her and Sams face.

**IM TIRED OF BEING WHAT YOU WANT ME TO BE** I Heard my phone ring. Knowing who it was I dove for my hand bag almost tripping and pulled out m y phone. Ignoring the looks I was getting I opened my phone.

" Hello. " I said out of breath.

" Why are you out of breath? What the hell where you doing? " My boyfriend said on the other line

" Nothing baby. Im with my family. " I said noticing about 12 people in the room looking at me while the rest where going on about their business.

" I am your family so you understand me? Now what are you wearing? " Brandon asked

" I know baby I know. And you know that out fit Brandy bought me? That one. " I said biting my lip.

" Mm.. " He said and I Knew what was about to come next.

" Baby before you say it I Cant. Im with with my family."

" Are you saying no to me? " he said slitly raising his voice

" NO. I mean no im not. Im sorry. " I say walking towards the front door where that where not any people.

" Whatever. Your that far away and you cant do this for me? Are you fucking serious? Bye bella " He said

" No wait. Okay... Im going up stairs to send the picture. " I said walking back towards where everyone was.

" You better have. And since you want to give me lip take all your cloths off and take it. " Brandon said before hanging up.

Closing my phone I closed my eyes to try to fight back the tears.

_About 1000 miles away and he still has control over me_ I thought.

Holding my head up I walked back to where everyone else was. Walking in the room I seen the same 12 people looking at me with a look that I couldn't put my finger on.

Walking over to my dad I heard some one turn on music.

" Oh bella you have to dance with me. " My father said pulling to the middle of the room.

Shaking my head at my fathers dance moves I laughed.

" Oh you think you can do better? " He asked with a smile.

Nodding my head I grabbed both of his hands. Spinning both of us in a circle like I use to do when I was a kid I smiled.

Letting go of my dad's hands I fell back on the sofa that just so happen to be there. Looking up I noticed that it wasnt a sofa but a Tall sun kissed man. Looking up in his eyes I felt my world go black.

**_So what do you think? Review people._**

**_tell me what you think should be on the next chapter._**


	2. Beach Babe

_**OKAY**_!**_ BELLA AND JACOB MEETS : )_**

**_READ AND REVIEW._**

My whole world went black.

Feeling the mans arms tighten around me I snapped out of my trance. Jumping out of the mans lap I ran across the room trying to put as much distance between us as possible.

" JACOB OUT SIDE NOW DAMN IT! " I heard my father yell.

The man who arms I was in began to shake while still looking at me. Sam and another boy who I have yet to know yanked him off the couch and out the door leaving me against the wall looking at the front door they just walked out of.

" Well that's why cocoa liked her. " I heard someone say.

A short sun kissed girl who looked my age walked up to me and held me. It wasnt in till then I realize I was shaking.

" I'm Claire, its okay Bella. We all reacted like this. " She said still holding me

Pulling out of Claire's arms I ran to my old room. Slaming the door I put my back against the wall and slowly felt my self sliding down it.

_What the fuck just happend?_ Kept running through my head. From somewhere out side I heard a wolf's howl. It sounded like it was in pain. Going up to the window and opening it I layed on the window sill.

" I know how you feel. " I said

Feeling something hop in my lap I looked down to see cocoa in my lap.

Crazy wolf must have run in before I slammed the door. Walking to my bed with cocoa in my arms I layed down after taking off my heels. Pulling cocoa to my chest I felt my self go into the dreadful thing called sleep.

" Be... wak...p " i heard from somewhere in the distance

" Bella ...up " I heard again only more clear.

" Bella wake up! " I heard the voice I now knew was my father say.

Sitting up in head I looked in the face of my father with a look that clearly said what the hell dude.

Smiling he threw a beach towel at me " Where going to the beach. Come on." He said before he walked out the door closing it behind him.

After I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and took a shower I went into my room seeing cocoa laying on my bed looking at me.

" Well how are you this fine morning Coa-licks." I laughed as he looked at me with a glare at the nick name. Walking to my bags I put everything where it was supposed to be and picked out what I was going to wear today.

Laying a light white boyfriends tee that hung off one shoulder and my reddish brown bikini I layed it out on my bed. Taking off my top I stopped mid-air when I heard a growl. Looking over I seen cocoa with his paw over his eyes as if he was blocking out me getting naked.

" You must be gay because im HOT! " I say while I flick him on the ear.

After I get dress and like what I see I pick up my white flip-flops and pick cocoa up and go down stairs. When I went in the living room I seen Claire sitting in the boy who pulled Jacob out of the door yesterday, Emily with sam, Another couple, My Dad and miss sue, And Jacob.

" Hi Im Quil. " The boy who Claire was sitting on said. One by one they introduced them self. Pulling Emily from Sam's arms I walked out the door.

" Where is the beach? " I asked

" Right down the road. " She said. Pulling her towards where she was pointing we walked together. When the beach came in sight I began to run.

" Hey watch out!" Someone yelled.

Feeling arms wrap around me I was pulled backwards just as some one threw a football and it flew past my face.

" Thanks. " I said looking up at the person that saved me.

" Yeah well watch where your going from now on. " Jacob said as he let me go.

As he walked away from me I felt a pinch in my chest. Looking down I seen that I was following him without even noticing. Stopping my feet I looked to where Jacob and the boys where playing football.

" Hey. Dont worry about Jake ok? " I heard from behind me

Turning around I seen a boy who had to be atleast 6'3. He had golden sun kissed skin, his cooper hair was wild in a way where it kinda reminded me of Jacob.

" Im Embry. " He said holding out his hand but when there was a growl from somewhere he pulled it back as if he was burned.

" Hi Em, Im bella " I said taking his hand from where it was at his side and shaking it. When he smiled it made me feel better.

" Want to go swimming? " Embry ask looking at the beach towel in my hand. Nodding my head I took off the boyfriends tee and looked back up at embry.

" Um...Er...O..Ok Lets go. " Embry said as his face blushed red

" Are you okay? " I asked

" Erm.. yeah. I like your tattoos. " He said as he looked over my body.

_He likes more than that._ I said to myself.

" Thanks. Bet I can beat you to the water. " I said

Seeing a smile on his face I took off towards the water. Looking back I seen that Embry had a weird look on his face. WHen I reached the waters eage I smiled and threw my hands in the air.

" VICTORY ! " I yelled drawing looks but I didn't care.

" Bella how did you get so fast. I actually hade run after you." He said in a confused daze.

" I dont know. It just always been like that. Now Come on. " I said as I jumped into the water.

Breaking the surface I looked around to see Embry was nowhere to be seen.

" EMBRY? " I yelled As I felt a hand pull me under the water.

Under the water Embry smiling an evil smile. I flipped him the bird and froze when I saw the look in his eyes. As he swam in till he was face to face with me I held my hands out to the side as if asking what.

He pulled me to him and I thought he was about to kiss me but instead he let me go and swam to the surface. Swimming after him I broke and gasp for air.

" Whats wrong? " I asked

Still looking at me with a weird look he just stared.

" How do you feel about Jacob? " he asked not breaking eye contact.

Feeling my face heat up I looked towards the beach where I seen him hugging some blond girl looking our way. Feeling my face heat up even more I turned back towards Embry.

" I...i dont know. " Said feeling confused.

Feeling a sharp pain in my chest I screamed. As I started to thrash around in the water the pain got worst and worst. Hearing people jumping in the water I continued to scream.

" I got you calm down. " I heard Embry say

It was only then that I noticed that I was in his arms and far out we where in the ocean. " Embry it hurts. " I said

Grabbing my feet Embry wrapped them around his waist and my arms around his neck. We where so close that I could feel each of his shaky breaths. Looking up at his face I seen him look down at me with the same look as before.

" Its okay. " He said as he began to swim to shore. When my back hit beach there where people all around me. Not paying them any attrition I slapped a hand to my chest to try to get the pain to stop.

" Where is Jacob? " Sam yelled in a voice that would have scared me if I had not have been in pain.

A sharp pain when threw my chest again and I screamed

" AHHH! " I yelled feeling tears run down my face.

Feeling arms wrap around me the pain stopped completely. Looking up at the person that was holding me I seen the eyes of the one and only Jacob.

**_OKAY REVIEW AND TELL ME WHY YOU THINK THE PAIN WAS IN BELLA'S CHEST. _**

**_TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALSO._**

**_LOVE , DESTINI_**


	3. Bella Gone Rapper

_**OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT YOU ARE REALLY SEE BAD BELLA. THE RAP USED IN THIS STORY IS MINE! **_

_**REVIEW AFTER YOU READ**_

" Why the hell do you hate me Jacob? " I asked pushing out of his arms and standing up.

He only looked at me with a surprized look.

" Your a fucking asshole you know that! When I Met you I I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me and I remembered each flash as time began to blur..Like.. like a startling sign that fate had finally found me and that my life was FINALLY going to be okay And your voice was all I could FUCKIG hear that I get what I deserve So give me reason to prove me wrong, for me not to wash this memory and you clean from my fucking mind! You dont even give me a second fucking look and im tir-" I was cut off by him smashing his lips to mine.

Pulling Jacob close I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. I felt a spark that ran from my lips to my heart and warmed my body. Grapping his hair to the point where he growled in pain I felt the world shift around us.

The ground cracked and everything went black. There was only me and him. Only thing I could see was the first time we meet all the way up to this moment. I Felt like a was exposed to him and there was no where to hide my heart and soul.

The ground caved in between where we where but we continued to hold eachother and never once breaking the kiss. I seen us on our first date, our first time, our wedding, our hunnymoon, and our kids.

It was so beautiful that I felt tears coming from my eyes. Ratching the point where I needed air I pulled away from the kiss to see us still on the beach with everyone looking at us with looks of happiness. Looking in Jacobs face I seen a look of pain.

" I dont belong with you damn it. Your a pale face. " he growled out.

Feeling like those words were a smack in the face I ripped out of his arms and pulled my fist back and punched him. Seeing his head snap back I kept punching intill someone pulled me back.

" YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! " I screamed as Embry pulled me back further and further away from Jacob.

I was so mad that I didnt even notice Embry pulling me into a meadow. " Now sit here and calm down. Im going to go see if Jacob is okay. By the way, you have a mean right hook." Embry said with a big smile on his face.

Feeling myself smile I layed back onto the soft grass. About 5 minutes passed in till I heard a voice.

" Come on Bella. Were going to the rap battle on the beach. " Claire said pulling me up and running back to where our friends where.

Seeing people in a big circle I pushed me and Claire way to the front. Someone pushed me and I stumbled further into the middle on the circle.

" So you trying to battle? Please this is going to be easy. " A blond girl said from in front of me.

Looking back I seen my friends, father, and Jacob all looking at me seeing what I was about to do. Turning back towards the blond girl I smirked nodding my head.

People around us started to clap and cheer as the blond girl walked around the circle waving her hands.

" Okay we going to be talking about relationships. GO " A man who I guess was the judge said.

The whole time the blond was rapping I just listened and moved when she got to close. When it was my turn I pulled Emily and Claire And whispered in their ears what I wanted them to say.

Nodding their heads I walked around the circle nodding my head.

Claire and Emily Started when I gave them the quie.

" These boys be actin up, these boys be actin up these boys be actin up and y'all bitches be lettin em "

They repeated that 3 times and I walked up so I was face to face with the blond.

" These bitch boys be actin up, hoe boy can't buss a nutt, your blond dumb ass couldn't touch me if you wanted to and yeah im talking bout you what you gona do. Take care and respect me then I'll do the same to you but you really out here talking bout money when yo bills past due. See your problem is you aint never meet a pretty bitch like me that got her own shit. I'll fuck you once never call you again aint got time fa you or these boys cuse im out here catching these bens. Cuse really i dont needa man, got my own plains. Cuse really these bitch boys aint shit and if Jake dont get right ima call a quits. But watch how he gone be hittin my phone line all the time but when he call my phone all he gone get is... "

I paused while stumbling like I lost my balance with my hands in the air. Taking a 2 second pause waiting for Claire and Emily to come in at the right time.

Claire and Emily Waited 2 more seconds before yelling " DAIL TONE!"

Hearing the circle around us go wild I smiled giving Claire and Emily high fives.

" Bella I didnt know you could rap. That was hot! " Quil said

Feeling myself blush I looked towards Jacob. Seeing him smirking I felt my heart warm.

Walking up to me he ran his hand through my hair.

" You did good. Did you really have to use my name though?" He asked

" Leave you window open tonight. " He said before he walked away with Quil and Embry.

_**OWWEE! SO WHAT DO YALL WANT TO HAPPEN WITH JACOB AND BELLA LATER? **_

_**TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_


	4. Mommy Bella

Sitting on my bed I looked at my window waiting for that asshole to make his appearance. I only had to wait for about 5 minutes. Jacob jumped through my window like a spider-monkey in nothing but cut off shorts. I felt my mouth water but I tried to hide it before he saw.

" Like what you see? " he said with a cocky smirk on his face

" Not really. I was just hoping you would have broken your neck on the way up. " I said smiling when I seen that cocky look wipe off from his face.

Laying down on my bed looking at the ceiling I waited to him to speak the reason for his being in my room. He was just standing there and it was about to bring my beast mode out. I was about to cuss but he spoke before I could.

" You getting smart just gives me a hard dick Bells. " Jacob said coming close to me.

Feeling my face heat up I scooted back on the bed trying to put as much space between us as possible. That damn cocky smirk was back and it just made me want to punch him in the damn face.

" Thats good. Its makes it easier to cut of when its standing up like that don't you think. " I said with what I hoped looked like a glare on my face.

Feeling him back away I felt out a soft breath of relief. Looking at him I seen the look of pain cross his face. Feeling bad I was about to say sorry in till he opened his mouth once again.

" I don't need your shit. I can get any girl I want. " He said. But the way he way saying it made it seem like he was trying to tell himself that instead of me.

" You know what? Fuck you! I'm tired of your shit! I hope that blond whore gives you some type of STD. " I say sitting up on my bed.

_Oh now im pissed off! Take over beast mode_ The inner Bella jokes

" You think you can just come in here and im suppose to be all over you? Your fucked up in the head! You get no fucking love from me Jacob! Dont come around me with that bullshit you call your voice and try to tell me what IM suppose to do and say! You don't even fucking like me so why are you even here? " I say standing up and yelling at this point.

" Bella calm-" he tried to say but I cut him off

" Jacob kill your self! I'm living again and you wont fuck my life up like he did! " I said before I could control my words.

_Shit_ I thought . I seen Jacob face go from shock to anger.

" Who hurt you? " he asked in a growl and slily shaking.

" Why do you give a flying fuck? You don't care about me!" I say stabbing a finger in his chest.

Feeling tears run down my face I got more angry.

" FUCK YOU JAKE! You wont break me or take my fucking pride! Where were you when I was in pain and needed help? YOU WERE WITH THAT BLOND BI-" I was cut off by Jacob cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine.

When he did that it felt like the flood gates had opened and I began to cry harder. Jacob whispering caring words and sorry against my lips while picking me up and wrapping my legs around him.

" I'm so sorry Bells. Love I didn't know you cared. I'm sorry. " I heard him say as my back hit my bed.

" Humph" I said as I felt him lay on top of me between my legs rubbing my sides as he kissed down my neck.

When he got to my shoulder I felt his teeth sink into my skin and I gasped in pain and pleaser.

"..Jacob. " I said as I felt him start to suck on the spot where he bit.

Feeling him lean up I looked up in his face and seen a look of something I didn't know.

_Is... is that a look of love_ I asked myself. Before I could figure out it was gone.

" Shit Bells your dad is coming. " He said before me moved faster that my eyes could follow.

Hearing my door open I looked to see my dad who had a look of concern. I guess I still had tears on my face.

" Bella are you okay? " he asked still in the door way.

" Yeah dad. Just a bad dream. Go back to bed. " I said waving a hand.

" Okay kiddo. Love ya. " he said closing the door behind him as he left.

Feeling my bed dip I turned on my side. When I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me I felt myself relax and I leaned into him.

" Can you tell me who hurt you Bells? " he asked softly placing his face in my hair.

**FLASH BACK**

**" Bella get the fuck out the way! " my boyfriend Brandon yelled from his seat on the couch with his friends.**

**Hurrying out the way I went into the kitchen to get him a beer before he can yell and demand for another one. Feeling a body behind me I turned to see one of Brandon's friends standing there.**

**" Could you get me a beer Bella? " he asked**

**Not liking the way he was looking at me I slid past him and to the fridge to get what he asked. When I bent over to get the beer I felt a hand on my back holding me in place and another on my ass.**

**" What the fuck? Let me go! " I said trying to get loose from Brandon friend's grip. Hearing him laugh I felt my trout start to burn, the sign I was about to cry.**

**" Please. What ever I did im sorry. Just let me go. " I said feeling my whole body shake in fear.**

**" Shut up whore, you're going to like it. " I heard him say as he started to pull down my grey sweat pants. I began to sob and tried to fight harder. **

**" WHAT THE FUCK? " I heard Brandon roar from what I assumed was the kitchen door way.**

**Feeling the body behind me move I turned to my back was in the fridge and let out a sob. **

**" Brandon dude she tried to come on to me. " his friend say.**

**" WHAT? that's a lie Brandon! " I say crying harder.**

**" BELLA SHUT THE FUCK UP! " Brandon yelled walking towards me. Not even having time to put my hands up to protect my face I felt him back hand me hard enuf for my head to snap back and hit the object behind me.**

**" YOU THINK YOU CAN TRY TO COME ON TO MY FRIENDS? HUH? ANSWER ME DAMN IT! " Brandon yelled out as he continued to smack me. **

**" Stop it! Get off mommy Bella! " I hear a voice yell from behind Brandon.**

**His little boy ran towards us trying to get his father Brandon to stop hitting me. Matthew was like a son to me.**

**" No ( Smack ) baby go ( Smack ) to your room ( Punch ). " I say between the hits trying not to get Matthew hurt. **

**Hearing the little pitter patter of feet I was happy at least one of us could get away. Seeing stars and hints of black I felt the darkness come closer and closer. Before I blacked out I heard Matthew's wonderful baby voice.**

**" There he is! Help my mommy! " **

**Then everything went black.**

**END FLASH BACK**

After I finished the story I felt Jacob shaking behind me.

" Calm down Jake. " I said rubbing his arm that wa around mt waist.

After a few moments the shaking stopped.

" What happened to the little boy? " I heard him ask through gritted teeth.

Smiling at the thought of Matthew I felt my whole body warm.

" He lives with my Mom. I wish I could see him soon or something. I really miss him. " I say remembering the blond-haired boy who's smile could light up a room.

" What happened to that asshole Brandon? " Jacob asked in a growl as he tightened his hold on me.

" He is in jail. He called asking for a picture the other day. " I said feeling myself falling asleep.

" Baby whats your mothers number? " I hear him ask

I pointed to my phone lazily before the dream land took over.

* * *

Feeling a finger poke my face I swatted at the hand. Hearing a laugh I rolled over. Feeling a pull at my hair I started to wake up.

" Stop it Jake. " I said in a sleepy voice.

" Who Jake? " I heard a baby voice call out.

_Baby voice? Who the hell is that?_ I say to myself. Waking up fully I turned towards the voice. My heart jumped out of my chest at the person in front if me.

" MATTHEW! " I yelled before pulling him up on the bed and into a bone crushing hug. Hearing his laugh ring out through the air I felt tears of happiness run down my face.

" Hi Mommy Bella. " He said between laughs.

" Why you cry? " he asked looking sad with his lip poked out.

" Mommy is just happy to see you hansom that's all. " I said throwing him in the air and catching him again and again loving the sound of happiness he made when I did it.

" Am I interrupting something? " I hear a voice say from the door.

Turning I see Jacob standing there with a smirk on his face.

" Jacob you did this? " I asked pointing to Matthew

When I seen him nod his head I placed Mathew on my hip and walked to Jacob and gave him a kiss that earned a growl. Pulling back smiling I kissed him one more time before stepping back a little.

" Thank you. " I said while bouncing Mathew on my hip.

" No prob babe. Starting fresh right? " he asked. I nodded my head to his question.

Hearing Mathew gasp I looked at him. " AHHHH! IT A PUPPY! DOWN DOWN! " He yelled when cocoa walked threw the door. Placing him on the ground I watched as he ran to the wolf pup and pulled his tail. Laughing I got on my knees and un-wrapped Matthew's little fat fingers from the wolf's tail and told him how to play and pet the wolf correctly.

Looking up Jacob I seen him looking at me with that same look he gave me last night.

" What" I asked sliding a piece of hair behind my ear.

" Your really good at that. " He said as his eyes got darker.

" At what? " I ask feeling a little rush go through my stomach at his eye color change.

" Taking care of children. Your going to need all the practice you need. " He said looking down at his shoes with a smirk.

" And why is that ? " I said crossing my arms in front of me.

Holding his head up I seen his eyes where almost a yellowish color. Hearing myself gasp I seen the same look as before.

" Because we're going to have about 6. " he said with that same cocky smirk


	5. Breakfast With The Family

Placing Matthew on the island in the kitchen I moved around about to fix my step son something to eat. Getting out some eggs, bacon, and a carrot I closed the fridge and walked over to my step son. Giving him the carrot I looked up to see Jacob standing in the door way. Feeling my face heat up as his words from when we where upstairs came rushing back in my head.

" Would you like something to eat? " I asked as I gave Matthew a check kiss making him giggle. Nodding his head he kissed me on my nose and began to nibble at his carrot.

" What about you? " I said looking at Jacob who had moved from his place in the door way and was now behind Matthew. Seeing him nod his head I turned getting a pan out and began to cook. Taking butter and mushrooms from the counter I almost dropped then when I heard Matthew yell out a laugh.

Turning around I seen Matthew on his back and Jacob standing over him making fish faces. Matthew looked like he was in heaven and Jacob looked like he was enjoying himself. Feeling myself smile I turned and started to cook or the men in my life.

_So your going to let him in now? He did bring Matthew and is starting to show that he gives a damn... _I thought as I chopped the mushrooms and then placed them in the pan with the eggs. Feeling another smile come over my face as I thought of me, Matthew, and Jacob being one happy family.

Hearing a phone ring I turned and looked at Jake who pulled it out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.

" Yeah...Baby im not... I'll be there soon. " He said before he hung up.

The smile fell from my face when I heard this. Feeling myself get upset I turned back to the stove and waited for another excuse from the dick known as Jacob Black. When I heard the giggles fill the room again I turned to see that now only was Jacob still in the same spot but was still playing with Matthew.

" Arent you going to go back to your blond whore? " I said as I looked away from them and walked to the cabinet to get a plate for Jacob and a bowl for Matthew. Not hearing anything I turned to see Jacob picking Matthew up and placing him in a chair and when he was done going to sit across from him.

" Didnt I say I was going to start doing you right and not hurting you? " Jacob said looking away from Matthew and to me with narrowed eyes. Nodding my head I turned back around and fixed their plates. " So are you going to let me or do you want me to leave? " Jacob said getting up with his hand on the back of the chair he was sitting in.

Feeling myself panic I was about to object only for Matthew to beat me to it.

" No leave Jawoob! " Matthew said throwing his hands in the air looking at Jacob with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Nodding my head in agreement with Matthew I looked at Jacob the same way Matthew was. Seeing Jacob smirk as he sat back down I rolled my eyes and went to place the plates on the table.

Getting a fork and spoon I walked back over to the table and sat in front of Matthew and started to help him eat with the spoon while a threw the fork at Jacob who by the way was still smirking.

" You know you shouldnt have tried to scare Matthew by leaving like that. " I said as I spooned a spoon full of eggs into Matthews mouth. Hearing Jacob laugh I looked up and at him.

" I only scared Matthew? Really? " he said and while he was talking he circled his spoon and moved it to the words he was saying. Making Matthew laugh and tryed to do the same with the spoon after snatching it from my hand. Shaking my head at their playfulness I looked at Jacob through my lashes.

" So that does it. WE are now a happy family. " Jacob says while spreading his arms with a smile on his face. Following Jacob like he was the best person in the world Matthew spread his arms also while nodding his head.

" I guess so huh. " I said while trying to get the spoon back from Matthew who was looking at Jacob with stars in his eyes.

" Dont worry about it. Go get dressed. I'll finish with Matthew. " Jacob said waving a hand getting up from his seat. Before I can question him I was lifted out of my seat and smacked on my ass. Letting out a yelp I walked up the stairs mumbling under my breath about how pushy and stupid Jake was.

When I reached my room I headed straight to my closet. PIcking out a Polo sun dress I quickly undressed and put it on. Walking out of my room I grabbed some red flats and walked into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and washing my face I put one lip gloss on only to drop it when I heard Matthew scream from down stairs.

Running out of the bathroom and almost tripping down the steps I raced over to Matthew who was standing at the front door with Jacob.

" Baby whats wrong? " I said lifting his arms and looking him over for any signs of pain or harm caused. After finishing my search and finding nothing I looked up to see Jacob giving Matthew a high five and Matthew looking like he did a job well done. He even nodded his head once and smiled.

" Good job Mat. I told you that would get her out of the bathroom. " Jacob said looked at me with his same cocky smirk. Standing up I had the urge to slap him only to stop when I felt Matthew to place his hand in mine.

" Lets Go Jawoob! " He said jumping up and down. Walking out the door and outside behind Jacob I picked Matthew up and was about to put him on my hip only for Jacob to take him from me and place him on his neck.

" Jacob put him down NOW! He could get hurt! " I yelled reaching towards Matthew only for Jake to smack my hands away and roll his eyes. " He is okay Bells. Hold on tight little man. " Jacob said and winced as Matthew grabbed a fist full his hair and placed it in a death grip.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and tried to calm my nerves. Walking behind Jacob and Matthew I followed them down a ran down path in the forest looking around the forest for anything that looked out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing I looked forward to see A red house with a large lawn in front of us. Looking up at Jacob with a questioning look I only got an eye roll.

" HEY SAM! " Jacob yelled out making both me and Matthew jump. A Tall man who had the same body as Jake walked from around the back with a smile on his face. When he get to us his eyes went to me to Matthew and back. Looking at Jacob with a look that I knew. He wanted to know if Matthew was his child. Shaking my head so fast that I almost got whip lash I waved my hands in front of me while saying no over and over again. Seeing both Jacob and Sam laugh at my reaction I put my hands down and felt my face blush.

Taking Matthew from Jacob's shoulders I placed him on my hip before giving a quick kiss to Jacob and a hug to Sam and walking to the front door of Sam's house. I heard Sam's words before I walked into the house. _So y'all are together now?_ turning around I seen Jacob looking at me with a smile on his face nodding his head.


	6. Bumping ugges

" Emily?" I said walking through the front door. Hearing pitter patter of little feet I caught Sam jr right before he could face plant into the floor.

" Hey Little Guy." I said placing him on my other hip while Mathew was on the other. Getting baby coos and a giggle from Mathew I walked towards the kitchen. " Hey Em. " I said as I walk threw the door and place her son in his high chair.

Smiling back and nodding around the wooden spoon she had in her mouth she greeted me. Laughing at her I sat down at the brown wooden table placing Mathew on top of it.

Getting up after about 7 minutes of watching Emily struggle with the family dinner I started to help. Peeling potatoes and mashing them I hummed a tune.

Washing the dirt of the peeled object I placed them in the sink. Turning back towards the table my eyes widen and my heart stopped at what I saw. Mathew was slowly but surely falling off the table. Knowing I wasnt going to be fast enuf I screamed.

But before Mat could hit the floor Jacob came out of no where and swooped him up. Running across the kitchen I plucked a crying Mathew from Jake's arms and held him to my chest bouncing him up and down .

" Shhhh. I know baby I know. " I said while burying my face in his curly hair. When he wouldn't stop I began to sing to him

_In this world no love and no __lullabys_

_Cuse I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come. And wash away, What I've done_

_I'll face myself to cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself and let go of what I done._

When I got finished singing I seen those big eyes I loved so much looking up at my blurry with tears. He had stopped crying but he was pouting. Giving him a kiss on his forehead I smiled. Letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when he smiled back.

Looking at Jacob I seen him shaking. Feeling my eye brow knit I walked towards him.

" Jaco-" I was cut off my him placing a hand in front of my face and taking Mathew from my arms who went willingly. What a trader.

" He's coming with me Bella. If your to busy to watch him then I WILL! " he said placing Mathew on his favorite spot, his shoulders.

" What the hell Jacob !" I said while slapping his hand from my face. Hearing Emily move from her potion behind me and next to Sam who also came out of no where I felt my blood rise.

" WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? " I said while poking him in the chest with each word. Hearing a growl come from him I got more upset.

" DONT YOU FUCKING GROWL AT ME! YOUR NOT WOLF MAN!" I said slapping his chest now instead of poking. Reaching up to get Mat only to have my hands slapped away again I felt my own growl surface.

I did it before I could even comprehend what happen. My hand stung and Jacob's face was turned to the side and he had a fresh palm print. Turning his head back towards me slowly his eyes changed to a yellowish type.

Feeling fear come over me I started to back away ignoring the yells from Sam telling me to be still. Rushing in I seen Emily grab Mathew and Sam Jr and run out of the room.

Each step I took back Jacob took one forward. The movement on my end stopping when I felt my back hit the stove. Pressing right up against me I felt the burning heat from his body. His lips were curled back over his teeth in a look that made him look like a rabbit dog.

" Want to try that again?" he said growling the words in my face. Feeling my face heat up at how close he was and how I could feel every thing, Yes everything, on his body.

There was suddenly a musky woodsy smell that filled my senses. It made my knees feel weak and my stomach drop. Looking at Jacob in a new light I seen that I liked what I saw

_Damn it Bella his going to kill you. Dont look at his hot body. Focus _My mind screamed as I felt my eyes scan his face feeling turned on by the look he had.

Not able to help myself I wrapped my arms around his neck crashing his lips to mine. When I felt him growl against my mouth I felt out a moan. His hands where everywhere.

I mean one moment we where fighting and the next this. I had to get a grip. Feeling Jacob run his hands up my legs and picking me up I moaned again as I thought of how strong he was. That meant he was good in b-

_Damn it Bell ! _My mind shouted once more. Trying to fight with the wonderful sent I knotted my hands in Jake's hair. Hearing him grunt against my mouth I broke. Wrapping my legs around him I felt a spark fly. Running my hands up his shirt I was about to take it off when A voice interrupted us.

" No fair Sam! You almost killed me when Claire and me almost did it in the kitchen and your going to let them do it? " I heard Quil whine. Feeling Jacob laugh against my mouth I finally pulled away. Earning a swat on the butt.

Giving Jacob one last kiss I looked over his shoulder and to the gang of boys who where standing in the door way looking at is while batting there eyes, making wolf calls, hold hands and copying us, and making kissy faces.

Not caring that I had the feeling of my face heat up I pushed Jacob aside and stood up with my head held high. Sitting down at the table I was teased my the joke pack.

" So you guys almost did the dirty huh?" Quil said while making his eye brows go up and down real fast.

Tilting my head to the side I acted like i didn't know what he was talking about.

" You know, the beast with two back." Embry joined in.

" The nasty tango." Paul said.

" Bumping ugges." Jared said earning a punch from Kim.

" The horizontal mambo." Sam said.

" The lumba-" I quickly cut Jacob off making everybody laugh.

Joining in I felt my face heat up once again and my thourt go dry when I heard Mathew.

" Whats a wumping nugges?" He said while holding a cookie in Emily's grasp. Feeling my face pale I couldnt even enjoy it when Jacob chased Jared out the house and into the front yard.


	7. Flashbacks And The Truth

"Hey Dad." I said while walking in the house with a sleeping Mathew on my shoulder. Walking over to him I gave him a kiss on the check and smiled when he hugged me and Mathew before walking up the steps. Laughing a little when I remembered how he reacted when he first meet Mathew.

_**" Hey Dad. " I said walking into the room looking at the ground. Seeing him raise his head from where He had been reading the news paper.**_

_**" Yes?" he asked when I didn't say anything. Looking up from where I was shuffling my feet I was about to tell him about Mathew. But before I could get the words out there was a big bang and me and my father was running to the sound.**_

_**When we got to my room I seen a Red faced Jacob and A almost naked Mathew. Jake had him trapped in the corner while holding his footy pj in his hand. Mathew had a cute yet determened look on his face as he tried to find a way around Jacob. **_

_"__**Mathew its time for bed," Jacob said.**_

**_"NO!"_**

**_"Its not up for discussion pup." I heard Jake reply._**

**_"I don't wanna!" Mathew protested._**

**_Looking over at my father I expected to see a look of angry only to see one of amusement. Looking back over to Mathew our eyes connected._**

**_" MAMA! Tell twell Jake dat Mathew no wana go to bed. " he said trying to get around Jake again. Trying to hold in my giggles I held my arms out for him._**

**_" Mama? " I heard Charlie say from beside me. It took him a little while to put two and two together but he found out. " So this is his kid huh?" he said while nodding his head towards where Jake was fighting with Mathew.  
_**

**_Nodding my head I felt a confused look come over my face when I seen a look of pride on cross his face. Hearing a war yell I looked back towards Mat And Jake. _**

**_Mathew had charged at the sun kissed man. Catching him in mid-air Jacob held a squirming Mathew. _**

**_" Mathew you have to go to bed because you have to meet your cousins from my side! " Jacob said while trying to place Mathew in hid pj's. Seeing Charlie giving me a questioning look I just told him that Jacob took a liking to Mathew. _**

**_"Nyo!" Mathew yelled making my eyes snap back to him._**

"_**Mathew this isn't negotiable. So stop acting so spoiled and let me put on your pajamas. Don't you want to meet girls?" Jacob said.**_

_**"Uh uh. If I go to meet girl I'll get cooties! I no got me my cootie shots! Boys die from dem you know?!" Mathew said while pointing a finger towards Jacob making me and my father laugh.**_

**_ Taking me by surprise Charlie stepped forward. " Lets make a deal. " he said pushing Jacob aside and squatting down so that he was face to face with Mathew._**

**_Placing a hand on his chin Mathew looked at my dad. " I listen , I listen. " he said in his big boy voice making my have to hold in a giggle again. _**

**_" If you get dressed and brush your teeth Grandpa Charlie will give you a cookie. " my father said making me and Jacob smile. After minutes of him thinking and rubbing his chin Mathew yelled okay, walked up to Jacob, snatched his pj's out of his hand, then walked back to my father while sticking his tongue out at Jacob._**

**_Laughing I sat on my bed while watching my dad get Mathew dressed. Feeling the bed dip I looked over and seen Jacob sitting with a pout on his face. _**

**_" Whats wrong? " i said while trying to hide my smile. _**

**_Looking at me with narrowed eyes he stuck his tongue out at me and crossed his arms making me laugh harder._**

* * *

Shaking my head at the memory I walked up the steps to my room. Opening the door I almost dropped Mathew in fear as I seen Jacob sitting on my bed looking at me.

" What the hell dude?" I whisper yelled at him while he got up and took Mathew from me and tucked him in bed.

When he didn't say anything I walked over to him and pushed him but pulled away when I heard him hiss in pain. Going into mother mode I pulled up his shirt seeing a big gash in his side.

Feeling my eyes go wide I rushed to the bathroom to go get the first aid kit. Running back to my room I seen Jacob laying on the ground without his shirt on. If he wasn't in such bad shape I would have took in the view. Sitting down next to him I began to dab Aristides on his wound. Seeing his eyes ball up from pain I blew on it.

" What happened Jacob? " i said while cleaning the wound more. Looking up in his face I scanned every part of his face looking for my answer. When I didn't get one I started to work back on his gash only stopping when i didn't see one. In stead of a gash I saw a little cut that looked weeks old. Shaking my head and closing my eyes I re-opened them only to see that the gash had not returned.

"..Jake?" I heard myself say in a unsure voice. Looking up at his face only this time I seen him looking up at me with eyes that were circled in the same yellow that took my breath away the first, second, and third time I seen it.

" Baby when I tell you this please don't freak out. " he said placing a hand over where mine was still frozen over his injury. Nodding my head I felt myself being pulled into the deep pools of brown.

When he was done talking about how his people turned into wolf's that save his people from the cold ones and imprinting I felt myself space out. Staring into his face I didn't even feel when he picked me up and jumped out of the window with me in his arms.

Walking through the forest I heard voices around me.

" I think you broke her Jake. " I heard who I think was Quil say.

" Yeah Jake. " I heard another voice say.

" Shut it Call. " i heard Jacob growl out.

Snapping out of the trance I was in I hopped out of Jacobs arms and started to back away from him and the rest of the people I called my friends. Seeing the scared look in my face Jacob walked towards me with arms held out while trying to say words of comfort. Taking the first chance I got I turned around and bolted.

Looking at my surroundings I looked for I place that could help me escape

_'Gotta run. Gotta get away' _My mind said as I ran through the forest at high speed. Hearing what sound like the thumping of paw behind me I turned to find giant wolf's running after me. Turning back forward I picked up speed. Seeing a high tree up ahead I squatted down in till my hand brushed the forest floor and jumped grabbing hold on the lowest branch and pulling myself up into the tree.

Looking down I was about 17 feet from the ground. That was high enough for me. Seeing the wolf's run into the clearing where I was I broke off a piece of wood from the tree and chucked it at the red wolf below.

" GET AWAY YOU PUPPY ON STEROIDS " I yelled. I was a bit taken aback when I seen the other wolf's letting out what sounded barks of laughter and leaning on each other for support while they barked out their laughter. Picking more pieces from the tree I began to attack the red wolf from my spot in the tree only to make the other wolf's laugh harder.

" Damn it Bella Stop!" I heard a voice say from below me. Looking away from where I was picking bark from the tree I seen A very naked Jacob standing below me. Before I could get a good look I felt myself get light headed.

_'Shit! Dont faint Bella. DONT FAINT! WHEN YOU FALL THE WOLFS WILL EAT YOU! _The voice in my head said while banging its mental fist against my skill. Not being able to fight it I felt myself fall out of the tree and into the warm grip of someone.


	8. Please Read This

_**OKAY ! This Story WILL I Repeat WILL Be Updated Next Week. i Know I Update Almost EveryOther Day But My Girlfriend Has Found out That She Is Pregnant And We Have Been Busy With The Doctor Apt. And Getting Ready For Our Little Bundle Of Joy. And Plus My Girlfriend Marshae Is The BIGGEST Bitch Because Of The Pregantcy And Is DEMANDING I Spend Time With Her And The Baby . If Anyone Wants To See Her Baby Bump PM Me And I Will Send You A Picture.**_

_**Intill Next Time , Love Much**_

_**Destini : )**_


	9. Baby Mama Drama

**_VICTORY ! MY GIRLFRIEND HAS FINALLY LET ME LOG BACK ON : ). _**

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT HAS PM ME SAYING CONGRATS AND ASKING FOR PICTURES. YOU ALL REALLY MADE MY GIRLFRIENDS DAY. THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF A TWIST AT THE END . GAAHHH DONT HIT ME I KNOW I KNOW. BUT I SWEAR EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT LIKE YOU ALL WANT IT. ANY WAY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER._**

**_LOVE MUCH , DESTINI_**

"SHIT!" I yelled as I rushed forward. Catching Bella right before she hit the ground. _Damn it Jacob you could have shown her better than that._ The voice inside my head sounded off. After 2 weeks of since me and Bella first met I fell for her. I felt bad that it came out this way.

Hearing someone let out a loud breath I turned to see Seth with his hands on his hips holding his head high. "Wheww. Will she took that well." He said while smiling. Feeling my face heat up I growled.

"SHUT UP SETH!" everyone yelled making his face fall. He removed his hands from his hips and rolled his eyes.

" What ever. You people are just haters. And Haters gona hate. " He said making most of everybody laugh.

"Dude you still watch Regular Show?" Jared said. As he spoke he walked to Seth and put a hand on his shoulder making the younger pout. Seth nodded his head.

"You know who else watches Regular Show? " Embry said with a smile coming over his face. Before I could say anything he yelled " MY MOM!"

Seeing Sam slam his face into his palm I laughed a little. " Thats it Embry your fired!" Sam said from behind his hand. Walking back to Emilys house I Looked down at Bella to see that she had turned towards me and had her face buried in my chest. She was going to raise hell when she got up. Shaking my head I looked back at the group walking in front of me.

" I wonder if Emily will bake cookies. " Quil said rubbing his stomach. Damn it I already knew what was coming and I turned my head towards Seth right when he opened his mouth.

" Bakers gona Bake. " he said while rubbing his hands together. Nodding my head I only had to wait 2 minutes before the rain of stupid fest started.

"creepers gona creep" Sam said while walking on like he was trying to sneak up on somebody. Looking like somthing out of a Jim Carey movie I had no choice but to laugh.

"painters gona paint" Embry said while moving his hands up and down as if he was painting while twisting his hips almost making me drop Bella when the rakes of laughter went threw my body.

"builders gona build" Paul said taking all of us by surprise but it blew over when he held his arms up and started to vogue.

"potatoes gona potate" A voice said making everybody look at me. When I hear it I knew who it was. Looking down at Bella I saw pissed eyes looking back. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ Was all that went through my head as she sat up in my arms and. And let the rain of fist began.

Damn my girlfriend had a mean right hook. Even though I was a wolf it still hurt like hell.

* * *

After Bella beat my ass and we made up we continued to walk through the forest. Looking to my side at Bella who was wrapped under my arm.

"So..Bella is a girl worth fighting for huh?" Embry said and me and the rest of the pack face palmed and looked to Seth but where surprised when he didn't say anything.

"What? I'm not going to break out in song and dance dummies." Seth said crossing his arms. Feeling Bella trying to get off from under my arm I watched as he walked to Seth and hooked arms with him.

"Thats what I said A girl worth fighting forrrrr" She sang for dear life making everyone bust out in laughter.

Seth stepped up and began to walk around while pointing at everyone and as always he broke out in song.

" I WANA GIRL WHO IS BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON WITH EYES LIKE SHINING STARS!" He yelled while holding arms out in front of him as he and Bella rocked from side to side.

" MY GIRL WILL MARVEL AT MY STRENGTH, ADORE MY BATTLE SCARS !" Quill yelled making me, Sam and Paul lean against each other trying to hold our self up as we laughed. Claire had made all of us look at Mulan **(1) **And Seth remembered all the songs and made is learn them. His words where ' one for all and if all isn't for one Claire will kick some ass'

Jared stepped up while puffing his chest out and holding his head high " I COULDN'T CARE ABOUT WHAT SHE WEARS OR WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE! IT ONLY MATTER WHAT SHE SUCKS OUR DICKS LIKE!"

By the time he was through with his part we all where on the floor with tears running down our face. Rolling from side to side I felt my breath leave my body as I banged a hand on the forest floor. Trying to clear the laugh tears from my eyes I dry heaved as I only sat up to land back face down in the forest floor when my laughter sounded back off.

" ...God Jared...ahaha...Thats not how it goes!" Bella tried to gasp out between laughs as she held her belly and was holding on to Seth. She was about to slide down his body but he pulled her back up and it only made us laugh harder.

" You guys are pervs!" Jared roared but smiled. Our laughter lightened up and it was like we were about to stop but when Bella said something about how she was about to pee her pants it started again.

When about 15 minutes passed of laughter we finally made it to Sam and Emily's house. Walking into red house I sat and pulled Bella down with me. Everybody else walked into the kitchen.

"Bella.." I started unsure if she wanted to talk to me or not. When she turned around and and locked eyes with me I felt myself lean into her without even knowing. She let out a sign and turned so she had a leg on each side of my hips. Trying not to hurt her I placed my hands on her waist and brought my hand under her shirt and rested them on the small of back.

I started to feel my self control slip when she grabbed my hair softly. Letting out low moan I smashed out bodies together and layed her on her back on the floor and took my spot between her legs. Moving my lips to her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said between kissed. Looking up I seen her nod her head. Biting her color bone. Snaking my hand slowly down to the front of her pants when there was a knock at the front door. Quickly dressing Bella back up I pulled her as I rushed back and sat on the couch with her in my lap. Not a moment later Sam walked through the room throwing us a knowing look and opened the front door.

" Hi. Is Jacob here?" the voice said making my face fall. As soon as she spoke I knew who she was. Sam stepped aside and let Lauren walk past him. I saw Bella smile when she was Lauren's face fall when she saw Bella sitting in my lap. She face changed to that of a pissed one and when she spoke I felt Bella leave from my lap.

She stood in front of me and had tears running down her face. I hopped off the couch and tried to hold her but she only slapped me and began to cry harder. She got lose from my grip and ran out of the house before I could get to her. I turned back to Lauren who had a big smile on her face and I almost wanted to slap her. The words she said playing over and over and over again in my head.

**_I'm_****_ pregnant..._**

**_That Bitch! God She makes Me Want To Punch Her in The Face. Anyway. Review please : )  
_**

**_Mulan : Its a Disney Movie about An Asian Army Fighting against their enemy And the girl Mulan Took her fathers place because he was sick and blah blah blah blah. Google it if you really wana know._**

**_Love Much,_**

**_Destini _**


	10. Mother Knows Best

_**Okay. Read And Review What You Thought. ANd If You Read Without Reviewing Then Go To Hell : ) Yes Im talking to You. You Right There Looking At This On Your Screen. Its Rude Not To Review When You Read A Story Like This. Im Watching You Mr!**  
_

_**Now Thats That Has got Out Of The Way, ON TO THE STORY!**_

_God why does everything always happen to me? Damn it! _The tree in front of me went flying through the forest landing with a crash that I'm sure made all the forest creatures scatter.

_Why can't I just be FUCKING happy? What are me and Bella going to be after this? _I thought as I sank to my knees and ran my bloody hands through my hair. _My love, my imprint, the future mother of my kids.. Mom... please help me _I thought as I felt tears leave my eyes and I balled into myself. Ignoring the wind picking up I felt a powerful sob wreak through my body.

'_It's okay my son.' _I heard a voice say. Looking up fast enough to make me see stars I looked around the forest in search for the person the voice came from.

" Who's there?" I said wiping my face and raising on my knees. Not hearing a heart beat anywhere around me I began to think I was going crazy. Looking around one more time I lifted my nose to the sky to see if I could smell a leach around who might be playing a trick on me.

'_It's no trick Jake'_ the voice said with an amused voice again. This time I jumped to my feet and spun around in the direction the voice came from only to fall to my knees once more when the image was in front of me as clear as the sky.

In front of me was a brown skin woman. Her hair was a light brown and was wavy stopping at the middle of her back. Her eyes matched mine at a dark but light brown/honey type of color. She had the face of an angel. Long lashes and poutly lips that where in a bright smile that made me want to smile. Her small hands were crossed in front of her while she leaned forward looking at me. She had on ripped jeans and a red shirt. She stood at a short 5'3.

Hearing her laugh I snapped out of my trance and look deep within her eyes. There was something I recognized but I couldn't put my finger on it. It has always pissed me off when something was on the tip of my tounge and I couldn't figure it out.

"Who are you?" I said as I scanned the forest to see if anyone was with her. Still not finding anyone I looked back at what seemed like an angel that just popped up from nowhere.

'_Jacob you called for me and you don't even know who I am?' _She said while she giggled a little and it warmed my heart. Wait ... she said I called for her? Not Knowing what she was talking about I looked back at the woman who looked so close to somebody that I once knew.

"Look woman! Are you fresh from the lunney bin for something? Because I don't know what you are talking about." I said getting to my feet and brushing myself off. Looking down I seen that my hands had healed and they looked as if nothing has even happened.

When the woman didn't respond I looked back up to see instead of brown eyes yellow. She had a glared over her face and her arms were crossed against her chest.

'_Jacob Nathaniel Black don't you dare speak to your mother in that tone! Or ANY woman in that matter!' _She said while shaking a fist at me making my eyes go wide enough for them to pop out of my head. My...My mother? Then it hit me

**_My love, my imprint, the future mother of my kids... Mom... please help_ me **Snapping my eyes back towards the woman I let my body take over. I ran to her making her gasp and brought her in a bone crushing hug. How could I have been so stupid. She looked just the same. Leaning over her tiny frame I felt tears re-form in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry mom...I..I" I said as she patted me on the back and ran a tiny hand through my hair.

'_Its okay Jake. I understand that you where pretty out of it. It okay baby.' _She said while rocking us back anf forth like she use to do when I was little. Nodding my head I picked her up and spun us around making her laugh and grip on me for dear life. Placing her back on the ground I leaned back so that I could get a good look at her face up close after all these years.

'_My my you have grown up so handsome just like you father Jacob. I'm so proud of you hunny. And taking care of the Reservation along with the rest of the pack...I knew you would grow up to be somebody.' _She said with glassy eyes. Really smiling for the first time I felt a sence of approval run though my body.

'_So you have Imprinted with the Swan girl? Nice choice my boy. Blacks always had impeccable taste if I do say so myself.' _My mother said while fluffing up her hair and faking a model pose. Shaking my head at her I laughed at her display.

"Yeah. But something happen 2 weeks ago and I haven't seen hr since. I can't take it mom." I said looking at the ground as the pain ran through my chest like when every I thought about Bella.

Feeling a hand on my chin I looked up into my mothers face seeing a look of sadness.

'_Baby the only way you can make the pain go away is to face it. The best way to predict the future is to make it hunny. Make it so there is a future with the her.' _ My mother said while rubbing my face. Nodding my head I hugged her again closing my eyes. Seeing a bright tint threw my eye lids I opened them to see that my mother was glowing a type of white light.

"Mom?" I said holding her at arms length. Seeing tears form in her eyes I knew it was something bad.

'_Jacob baby my time is up. Remember what I have said. And before I forget. Here.' _She said before pulling her hand back and smacking me upside my head. Hissing at the pain I looked at my mother to see her smirking.

'_Thats for making the Swan girl cry. I like her more that all the other girls you have been with.' _She said backing away from me with that same bright smile on her beautiful face. Rubbing the side of my head I nodded my head.

" Yeah... me too mom." I said feeling the spark go through my chest again. Looking back up again I seen my mother walking away from me.

'_Oh and Jake.' _My mother said looking over her shoulder at me. Taking a step forth I tilted my head and shelled my eyes as the glow got brighter and brighter.

'_That girl isn't pregnant.' _My mom said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

* * *

" Where is Jacwob? " Mathew asked for the about the tenth time. Looking up from where I was painting my toes I looked to the top of the bed where Mathew was sitting pouting and refusing to let me lay down in till I answered him. Rolling my eyes when he licked his tounge out at me I looked back down.

"Im right here kiddo." A voice said making me jump and spill some of the nail polish. Hearing Mathew yell with glee I looked back to see Jacob sitting on the window sill looking at me. Whipping back around I faced the door of my room feeling a pain run through my chest when I refused to look at him.

"Jacwob!" Mathew said before he almost tripped trying to rush over to a laughing Jacob as fast as his little 3-year-old feet would take him. Turning my head to that I was able to see him out of the corner of my eye I seen him pick up Mat and throw him in the air before catching him once.

"Nothing to say Bella?" he said standing from the widow sill and placing Mathew on his neck knowing that would make me say something.

" Damn it Jacob don't hold him like that!" I yelled hopping off the bed and walking over to where he was standing. Trying to get Mathew with no avail I crossed my arms and thought about punching Jacob in the dick. My gaze went down there before flicking back to his face.

" Dont even think about it Bells." He said reading my mind. Wait..Bells? Looking at him with wide eyes I felt my face heat up.

" Yeah Bells. because that how your voice sounds when your mad. And that's how my heart rings when I see you." he said with a cocky smirk. God he was so lame. But why did his lame lines make my stomach flutter.

"Jacob.." I started only for him to cut me off.

" Bells I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. Baby just give me another chance and I swear- NO let me finish." He said when he saw I was about to speak.

" I know you might not want to speak to me now but please listen. I know im an asshole I just want you to forgive me. When im with you it help my assholeness. I'm changing and it's because of you baby. Please take me back. please." He said while getting on his knees and taking my hands.

Feeling my eyes tear up I gritted my teeth. " Mommy Bella what did you twell me when Mathew make peoples sad." Mathew said with a determined look on his face while looking at me pouting. Smiling I looked up at his baby face and leaned down so that I was face to face with him.

" I told you that you should say sorry and that you should make up with them." I said already knowing where this was going.

" Well you swould make up widd Jacwob acuse he said sowwe. And you would be a big meanie face if you no do it." Mathew said looking at me with teary eyes. Taking him from Jacobs neck I hugged him and sat him on my bed. Looking back at Jacob I pulled him from his knees and gave him a kiss on the check.

"I'll think about it." I said while my eyes gleamed with amusement. His eyes did the same and he leaned down and claimed his lips with mine. Smiling into the kiss I pulled back when I hear Mathew's baby giggles.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Not leave. " I said while playfully pushing to the window. Kissing him one for time I watched as he formed into a red wolf below my window.

"Hey Jacob." I said making him pause and look back at me. Feeling evil I told him to wait. Running to my door I opened it and ran to my dad's door. Busting through it I made my face into a fake worry.

" DAD THERE IS A HUGE WOLF IN THE BACK YARD!" I said while acting the part by waving my hands all around me. Seeing his eyes go wide I let him pass me with his shot gun in hand and laughed when I heard shots fired and a wolf howl. After I put Mathew to bed I heard my phone buzz telling me I had a new text message.

_Incoming Message:_

_Jacob/DumbAss_

_10:50 pm._

_You are sooo dead tomorrow Swan!_


	11. Loving Him Is Red

**_TIME SKIP. three months TIME SKIP_**

Looking over at Jacob I laughed when I remembered how we became a couple.

**_Flashback_**

_"So you think its funny to have some one shoot at you?" Jacob said as we sat on his couch waiting for Emily to come from the story with Mathew._

_I just smiled and slide on the couch in till I was laying on his side. Feeling his chest shake with laughter I felt my smile brighten. Hearing the front door open I looked up to see Mathew walking through the door with a paper bag in his hand._

_"Mommy. here." he said as he handed me that bag and pushed me to the side sitting in Jacob's lap. Raising an eye brow at him I took the bag and opened it seeing a folded piece of paper inside._

_Taking the paper out I unfolded it and busted out laughing at what it said._

_' You will date me. Or Die' it said. Knowing the hand writing to be Jacob's I turned almost getting hit in the face with his hand that was stuck out. Moving my head back I seen a silver ring in his hand._

_Taking the ring from him I looked at it. It has roses and vines engraved in it and it was a bright silver. Looking back up at Jacob I seen him looking kinda scared. Knitting my eye brows I looked at him then at the ring again, and back._

_"It's a promise ring." Mathew yelled from his lap with a smile on his face. Feeling my eyes go wide I looked back at the ring._

_"I want you to promise me something Bella." Jacob said while still having that same scared look on his face._

_Nodding my head I signaled for him to continue._

_"I want you to promise me that you would be my girlfriend." _

_Feeling a blush go over my face I nodded my head not knowing what to say. Hearing Mathew give a happy war call I felt self laughing,_

_**Flashback End.**  
_

I was in his 55 Chevy driving towards a club that was owned by one of his pack mates. Looking down at the silver ring that rested on my finger I smiled when I thought about how we have been together for 3 mouths. Feeling a hand grab mine I snapped out of my thoughts and move my eyes to our hands.

"You look hot baby." he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I had on a tan tight fit dress that stopped right above my knees. My hair was bone straight and I had Emily cut me a bang that now rested on my forehead. My feet where sitting comfy in a pair of tan and black heels that Jacob had bough for me. To top it all off I had a neckband choker that had A red wolf charm hanging from it.

Looking out of the window I seen us coming to a stop. Pulling into a crowded parking lot I waited and smiled as Jacob got out of the car and walked to my side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you Hun." I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Taking his hand in mine I followed behind him as he walked to the front of the line. After we got to the front and Jacob gave his name we where in the packed club that smelled like sweat and beer. Feeling a smile come over my face I press my front onto Jacob's back and kissed his shoulder.

Following him to where tables where I seen the rest of the pack. Letting go of Jacob I walked over and hugged Emily.

"Hey slut." she yelled over the music making me laugh.

"Hi monkey!" I said as I sat down beside her and looked around for Jacob who diapered I guess Emily noticed and pointed to a couple that we're grinding in the dance floor. Doing a double take I felt my jaw drop.

_How dare he?! _My mind yelled as I felt myself bare my teeth. Letting the little devil out of me I turned to see that Sam,Seth, and Paul where sitting at the table while the rest of the pack where dancing. Standing up I smoothed my tight fitted tan dress and walked up to Seth and stuck out my hand.

Seeing his eyes go wide I smiled at him and looked at him though my lashes while taking his hand in mine and slowly pulling him from his seat. Seeing his face blush I walked backwards to the dance floor and stopped when I seen that we where in the middle of the floor.

"Seth please play along." I said while walking around his body. My eyes flashed over to Jacob and I seen that he was looking over at us. Seth followed my eyes and nodded his head.

Walking back to his front I turned so that my back was on his stomach. Circling my hips I laced fingers though his hair. Hearing him gasp I smirked. Sliding down his body I arched my back and flung my hair so that it hit him in the face before letting the music take over.

Grinding against Seth I looked over at the table where more of the pack had joined and seen them looking at me and Seth with open mouths and wide eyes. Smiling I turned so that I was face to face with Seth. Looking over his shoulder I seen Jacob glaring over at us while the same blond whore who was dancing on his tried to get back his attention.

_Okay Bella. Time to put those Salsa moves to use _My mind yelled again. Nodding my head I wrapped Seth's hand around my waist and bent my back so that the tip of my head was touching the floor and snapped up. (_**AN: God I Love That Move XD. I DO It All The Time)**_

Looking back over at Jacob I seen that he was walking over to us while shaking slightly. Pushing Seth to side I mouthed thank you before walked to meet Jacob half way. Stopping when I was face to face with him I crossed my arms, cocked my head, and raised an eye brow.

"You don-" Jacob started but was cut off by the bitch who had false claimed to be pregnant interpreted us.

"Jackey why did you leave?" she said holding onto his arm and looking at me with a smirk. Feeling something in me snap I jumped forward before I could stop myself. Me and the blond bitch went crashing to the ground while I was on top of her smashing her head into the wooden floors. I heard the music cut off and people around us cheering the fight on.

I heard what sounded like Jacob...or was that Sam? I don't know I was focused on smashing this blonds brains out. I felt two strong arms pull me back and I kicked out one more time landing a kick to her head just as she was about to get up which knocked her back down.

Trying to snatch myself out of the grip which I knew was Jacob's I fought tooth and nail.

"LET GO!" I said as he carried me to the back of the club. I was about to make another fuss but my breath was knocked out of me when Jacob slammed my back into the wall and lifted my legs so that one was in each of his hands at his side.

"Listen closely Bella." Jacob almost growled in my ear. Feeling a shiver do down my back I looked up at him though my lashes.

"You feel this?" he said while pressing his hips against mine making me feel something hard and quite big rub against my core. Closing my eyes a leaned my head back and rested it against the wall.

"Answer me!" he said pressing harder making a small moan boil in my throat. Nodding my head I closed my eyes and rested my head on the crook of his neck.

"So you know that I was only trying to be nice right?" He said when moving a hand between us and slowly sliding my boy shorts to the side. Feeling my eyes go wide I snapped my head back up to his face.

"Jacob what are yo-" I said only to be cut off by his lips smashing to mine.

Lacing my hands though his hair I moaned into his mouth and closed my eyes. Feeling him rubbing against my core I gave a shaken gasp before lifting my legs higher on his hips and placing a hand on his hip. **_( AN : Bella is not a virgin people._** )

Feeling him stop moving I opened my eyes and almost growled.

"What are you doing Bells?" he asked squeezing my ass and leg while smirking at me.

Rolling my eyes I moved a hand between us and slide him into me taking him by surprize. Hissing at the size of him I clenched my teeth and shut my eyes. Circling my hips I tried to get use to the size.

Hearing him grunt I waited in till the pain subsided a little then moved my right leg over his shoulder taking him deeper making me and him both moan.

"Bella baby I dont-" Jacob said only for me to stop him by pressing my lips to his. Biting on his bottom lip I pushed my hips against his trying to get a reaction out of him. His hips jerked forward automatically making me moan and bite down harder on his lip before letting go.

"Bella are you sure?" he said moving a hand to my chin making me look up at him. Nodding my head his next question took me by surprise.

"Why? After how bad I was to you when you first got here, why?" he said in a... was that hurt in his voice?

"Because...I think that I really care about you." I said looking of to the side feeling my face heat up.

"Thats all?" he asked as he started to move his hips in shallow thrust making me bite my lip trying to hold back the grunt that threaten to come out of my mouth.

"I think.." he said while circling his hips which almost made me scream " That its deeper than that."

Arching my back I felt my mouth go slack. Trying to move against him I whimpered when he held my hips still and kept going at his slow pace.

"Just say it." he said speeding up his thrust a little.

"N-AH-o." I said still trying to move my hips against his. Feeling him stop I looked up at him and seen that his eyes changed colors. Feeling him shift his feet below us I was about to ask what he was doing only to get cut off by a scream they ripped out of my throat when he started pounding into me at a speed that was inhuman. Rolling my eyes in the back of my head I no longer tried to hold back my moans and screams.

"Just. Say. It." He said between thrust.

"Jacob.." I said stopping when I loud moan came from my throat. Feeling my stomach start to clinch I held my head up and looked at Jacob through my lashes.

Moving a hand I snaked it in his hair and moved him so that he was right in front of me. Moving my eyes from his yellow eyes to his lips I felt my stomach tighten more. Clamping down around him a watched his mouth as he let out a moan that sounded more like a growl. Feeling myself about to explode I snatch his head forward and kissed him in till I felt my climax peek.

Pulling back I locked eyes with him.

"I love you Jacob." I said as my legs started to shake and I screamed as my orgasm ripped though me.

"I love you too." he said moving his mouth to my neck and biting down just as I felt something hot shooting inside of my and cooling down in the pit of my stomach. Taking much needed breaths I leaned back taking Jacob, who was still biting my neck, with me. Smiling I gripped his hair pulling him away from my neck and looking at him.

As soon as our eyes locked I felt a warm rush go through my chest. Wrapping my arms around his neck I held him close.

"We didn't use a condom." We said at the same time.

**_Okay.. I Know It Kinda Sucks But My I Been Busy With The Trips to The Doctor With My Pregnant Girlfriend._**

_**In The Next Chapter Do You Want A Pregnant Bella Or No? Review And Tell Me.**_


End file.
